


The Fall

by team_mcmahon86



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gen, Multi, so many tags come to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Wrestling AU:They were the best of friends. Sisters even. Then that all changed when Ashton went to Yale and Aiden continued to build her career within the fashion business. And now there's a war budding between the two mafia families and they have to decide what means more. Almost life long friendship or loyalty?





	The Fall

The Fall

*Rewrite of the Fall of Greatness. This version is going to have both WWE/ TNA/ROH guys in it. As always it's going to be rated M for mature for smut and drug use. Multi pairings. I own most of the original characters that will be mentioned in this. Avery belongs to ohnoitsthebat, Grace and Harper belong to thenamelessbay, Madeline belongs to chate-chain, Bailey belongs to naillriverdance and Lacie belongs to theeredarrowme Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

I originally had this story on here a few years ago and I hated the way it was turning out. So I decided I was going to take it a different route this time. this time as you can see from the note above it has people from the WWE, TNA, ROH and NJPW in it. And instead of Ajay and Aiden being on the same side they are two different sides and waging war against each other. Now with that being said, I am really anxious about this story and posting it again. But here it is.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hartford CT

McMahon Family Estate

"Pops! Pops!" Jaycee Orton called as she rushed back into the back offices, her cheeks flushed from her running down the street as fast as she could. "Jaycee, what's wrong?" Her father Hunter Helmsley asked as he stood up from his chair, and going over to his daughter. "Jeff Jarrett was arrested!" All the men exchanged a look before looking at the blonde. "Are you sure Jay?" Paul asked going over and gripping her forearms to look her in the eye. "I am sure. Cass just confirmed it." She said softly. "For what?" Shawn Michaels asked from where he was sitting. "Gun running, money laundering. I think there was a murder charge on there too." "There is." Seth Rollins said as he came into the room followed by his two partners and his wife.

"Seth?" Vince McMahon asked, sitting up and looking at him. "A mutual acquaintance called my sister in law and told her and she told me. Not sure who was murdered but it was bad." Seth answered. "If you want to make a move on their territory now would be the time to do it." Hunter said, looking at his father in law who rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "Excuse us ladies." Shawn said motioning for the women to leave the room and leave them be. Jaycee took Ashton's arm in hers and lead her out of the room. "Everything is going to be okay Ajay." She muttered as they walked out of the room followed by Stephanie, Vince's daughter and Jaycee's stepmom who shot her husband a look to get to the bottom of this. Everyone knew that Ashton and her two younger sisters Grace and Alyssa had ties within the Jarrett Family. In fact Alyssa was still in Tennessee with the family. And the eldest Reso sister was worried that the murdered person could be her baby sister or her former best friend and until she got some answers she was going to be damn near inconsolable.

And one way or another they were going to get some answers and make some well thought out moves.

Philadelphia, PA

Bingo Hall and Bar

"Did you hear?" TK O'Ryan asked his best friend Vinny as they walked into the crowded rundown Bingo Hall and Bar that was frequented by members of the Briscoe family including the women. "What?" Vinny asked as Presley Briscoe, the younger sister of The Godfather Jay and underboss Mark came up to them with chilled beers in her hands for them. "Jarrett got himself arrested."

"What?" Mark Briscoe asked ,from where he was steps behind his sister his own bottle of beer hanging loosely in his hand. "Yeah, there's a bunch of charges pending against him and his whole family." TK answered, "it's all over the internet." Mark nodded his head before turning around and shouting for the oldest Briscoe.

They had been talking about expanding their businesses past Pennsylvania and Maryland and now that one of the head honchos was out of commission maybe it was time to start to expanding now.

"Pres, get the girls and go into the back room." Mark ordered, as much as he and Jay wanted to have Presley involved in this and their business, this world wasn't made for a woman and they wanted to keep her and their wives safe. "Got it Mark." She muttered, handing the beers to her two friends before grabbing the two other waitresses and her friends and disappeared into the back room.

Nashville Tennessee

Paparazzi Studios

There was a air of uncertainty in the building as chairs scrapped the floor and rolling boxes that held audio equipment rolled to the center of the room. The few members who weren't arrested with Jeff where all sitting in the middle of the semi circle. "What do we do now?" John Hennigan asked, his fingers playing with his beard. "We go about our business." James Storm answered as he twisted open a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig of it. "D'Amore and Aries are working on getting him out of there. Where is Aiden?" Alex Shelley turned his hat around as he straddled the steel chair that was in front of him, "she is at home with Lexie. And Alyssa and Sami are with them."

He wanted nothing more to be at home with his wife and daughter. But the family always came first and they had to figure out a game plan before their rest of their lives came crumbling down around them.

Shelby County Jail

Integration room

"Well, well Mr. Jarrett." Jim Cornette said, taking a seat across from the incerated mob boss and smirking. Jeff Jarrett for his part was silent, he knew better to say anything to a detective especially one that use to work for him. He knew too many secrets. "You are looking to go away for a long, long time." "You can't pin anything on me. Everything you think you have. You don't." He spoke lowly.

Everything that Jim had seen was a farce and everything they did was in a flash drive embedded in his lover's neck. There was no way they could pin anything on them


End file.
